Studies from animal models have suggested the possibility that hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis and other neuroendocrine dysfunctions may play a role in rheumatoid arthritis and other autoimmune conditions. These animal studies have also suggested that HPA axis dysfunction may predispose an individual to many different types of autoimmune disease. For these reasons, we have initiated studies to evaluate HPA axis function and familial clustering of autoimmune diseases in the families of patients with rheumatoid arthritis and related conditions. Our initial studies support the hypothesis that HPA axis responsiveness is blunted in rheumatoid arthritis. Over the past year, we have continued to collect data, but the patient recruitment, speciman collection and analysis are not complete.